


The Paperboy

by Sansberry



Series: Little Unravel Stories [1]
Category: Unravel (Webcomic)
Genre: AND NO I’M NOT DRINKING CHAI TEA RIGHT NOW, Creative-Chai, Gen, Gift, He shouldnt suffer, I REALLY like their character Aaron Krahne., I just like cinnamon roll, THEIR NAME DOES NOT MAKE ME WANT CHAI TEA, There are only pictures and little comics to base this on, This characters are written like I see them, This is a short story for Creative-Chai, This is the first fanfic of this fandom, Yet he does, absolutely not, dont hurt me, i hope i did this right, nope - Freeform, nope nope nope, oh boy, sorry aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansberry/pseuds/Sansberry
Summary: The paperboy finds something he probably shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creative-Chai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Creative-Chai).



> This is a Gift to Creative-Chai! (http://creative-chai.deviantart.com/)
> 
> (All Unravel characters belong to Creative-Chai, I’m not sure why they wouldn’t. But hey don’t murder the writer, I think that's how it goes.)

Aaron grabbed his bag and headed out the door, he needed to deliver someone for once! He thought with excitement. He ran into the building and headed to Maverick’s office.

 

He opened a door and yelled “Maverick! A message!” As he placed the letter onto his desk.

 

The nicely shaven man, or Maverick, turned around in his chair looking at Aaron with little interest. 

 

“Great.” He spoke with little enthusiasm ”You may go.” He waved his hand and picking up the letter with disinterest. 

 

Aaron left closing the door on his way out. A neutral expression was spread across his face ‘He didn't have to be so mean’ he thought. He ran for the front door, minding the few people walking around.

 

When he went outside, he smiled a mile a minute and headed off. His hat threatening to fall off as he ran. He held it on with a free hand and ran to the tree. The grass whipped at his shoes, dirtying them. He’d have to clean them again he thought, he didn’t want Maverick yelling at him twice. He looked at his shoes as the tree entered his view. 

 

He ran faster, the green grass and burgundy brown of its trunk contrasting beautifully. A man in a tan jacket leaned against it, he called out to them.

 

“Kurt!” Aaron yelled his voice drifting across the field. 

 

The figure, Kurt, jolted up and turned towards the voice, “Hey Aaron!” Kurt yelled back, waving a hand. Aaron ran up to him, leaning on the trunk to catch his breath. Where he then moved to sit by him.

 

Kurt moved over giving Aaron more room “Little bro! How’ve you been?” Kurt said throwing his arm over him in a half hug. 

 

“Wait a minute” Kurt said gripping Aaron’s shoulder and pulling him closer. He takes a look at his collar and busts out laughing. “AHAHAHAHA, AWHAHA A-A-ARRRON. PPAHAHAH, Y-YYOU” He choked between laughs. 

 

“What?! What is it? Do I have something on my shirt?” Aaron said straightening his shirt and inspecting it, finding nothing wrong, 

 

“PAHAHHA, HAHA, HA” He laughed wiping a tear from his eye, “You have something missing there bud,” Kurt said trying to hold back laughter. 

“What?” Aaron said fumbling around with his shirt.”What’s there?” He requested, inspecting his tie. “HEhe, you seem to be missing a button there. HEHehe, and I’m  _ sure _ I know how you lost it.”  He teased booping his brother’s nose. 

 

“H-Hey!” he stammered “I’ll have you know buttons are hard to deal with!” He insisted, turning away from him to hide his red face. 

 

“I should just stop buying more,” he teased waving his hand “you always just pull them off anyways.” Kurt thought, looking down in thought before looking back up at Aaron. “Awww someone's embarrassed!” He said poking Aaron's side.

 

“H-Hey! Don’t poke me!” Aaron whined, blocking his side with his arm.

 

Kurt gave a little chuckle, pushing him with his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t push me either!” He said, using his hand to keep his balance. 

 

“Am I pushing your buttons little bro.” Kurt said poking him once more. “Hey! Stop!” He whined pushing him, making him roll off the hill. “KURT!” Aaron yelled, getting up and running down the hill. 

 

“ARE YOU OK?! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to push you off!” He apologized, checking him over for injuries. “Hey, it’s fine bro. No harm done, amiright?” Kurt assured getting up knocking Aaron’s hat off and noogieing his hair. 

 

“Kurt!” Aaron shrieked pulling away from him. He tried smoothing down his hair, “Aww, now I’m gonna have to go home and fix my hair.” He gave up trying to fix it and picked up his hat. “Maverick is gonna get mad if I come in with messy hair.”

 

“Hey lighten up bro,” He said pulling closer by his neck. “Maverick is just a jerk, don't let him get you down.” His brother encouraged.

 

**_Beep beep._ **

 

**_beep, beeeep, beep._ **

 

“Ya gonna get that?” Kurt said motioning to his pocket. “Oh, right” He said pulling his pager out of his pocket. “Hmm, Maverick wants me. I gotta go.” Aaron said running off “Bye!” He waved as he tried to run off. “Bye little bro!” Kurt called. “Remember! He’s just a jerk!” 

 

Aaron ran into the building, straight to the bathroom. He desperately tried to fix his hair, before his pager buzzed again. He quickly threw his hat on and ran to Maverick's door. He stopped before opening it, he calmed himself and knocked putting on a serious face. “Come in.” A deep voice rang. Aaron opened the door, “You called me, sir?” 

 

“ **Where were you.** ” He said sternly, gesturing him to close the door.

 

“I-I was out, s-sir.” He said, cursing his stutter. 

 

“You were supposed to be here. Sorting  _ those _ files.” He said gesturing towards a pile of files in manillia folders. 

 

“S-sorry sir. I forgot, sir.” Aaron said rushing over to grab the files.

 

“I didn't ask for an excuse,” he huffed “Next time,  **don't forget.** ” He snapped. He gave a fast wave at the door. “You are dismissed.” 

 

Aaron grabbed the manillia folders and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

He panted, his heart felt like it was beating out of this chest. He rushed over the the storage room. He closed the door behind him and tried to control his heartbeat. He then organized the folders, it took him longer than expected. Filing was never his strong suit, he thought putting the last file in place. He caught a glimpse of it before putting it in, he wanted to reread it, but he didn't want to get fired and left it alone.

  
He went through the rest of his day thinking about it, ‘why?’ he asked, was  _ that _ there. Were they behind the bombing the whole time?! he thought as tears flowed from his eyes, making soft thuds on the ground as they fell. He wiped his eyes and laid down before his brother heard his cries. Sleep was hard after that. 


End file.
